pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie 2: The Return to the 2nd Dimension
'''Phineas and Ferb The Movie 2: The Return to the 2nd Dimension '''is a a Disney Channel Original Movie that is releasing on August 5, 2012. It is a sequel to Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. When the boys return to other dimension, Doofenshmirtz-2 is back taking over the dimension. But when their alter-egos return, they must stop him. Movie Summary Act One Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Heinz, Perry the Platypus, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving are captured by Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). They are fed by the Goozim and Phineas realizes that the lava is the horrible to die and one of the people know that lava is boring and lame. The Goozim's mouth turns into a fan and sucks the gang into it. Phineas compares their current situation to how the day began and states that everything starts out well this morning. The scene switches to with the boys coming home from their baseball game. They have won a trophy that belongs to them in the beginning of the day. Phineas tells Perry it was his anniversary was today. Their parents, Linda and Lawrence were proud of them. Just then, the scene switches at the backyard playing Platypult Baseball. They were playing Platypult Badminton by using two giant platypus-shaped catapults, which are able to launch objects off their tails like real platypuses. Meanwhile, Isabella came and saw Perry on his 6th anniversary. She scratches his fur and then the ball launches. She was amazing! Just then, Buford and Baljeet came along too. Phineas asked him if Buford is chewing his gum or not. He tells the two they were about to build a gionormious platypult badminton. Meanwhile, they were building it. Phineas checked the foreman and Isabella tells him he was gone. The gang stopped building the platypult and he started telling the rest of the gang Perry has been gone when he doesn't see their inventions all summer long but he guesses he can do whatever he wants after all it his day. Then, he throw a rock. The gang walked up to it while Agent P goes into the house and threw the frame and it shows an entrance to his lair. The tube goes down while he saw Pinky and the other agents. Meanwhile, his boss Francis Monogram, came up to the screen and recovers that Doofenshmirtz is building the Other-Dimensionator again. He repeats that. Back at the backyard, they were about to launch. In 49, 48, 47, 46... Meanwhile, back at the lair, Carl tells Agent P that the first item was the magnet that can stick things on and also it can suck everything. Then he shows him other gadgets. Back at the backyard, they were still about to launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Act Two Phineas and Ferb saw the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. As they crashed on Doof's Other-Dimensionator, the boys felt very sorry for him. He hires them to fix it. He was expecting someone who seems to be running late. It was Agent P! Back at Doof's headquarters, Phineas and Ferb were fixing the Other-Dimensionator. Phineas wonders if he can meet his alter-egos again. TBC Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Official Films Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Irving Category:2nd Dimension Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Mikey's episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Articles under construction